Kagome's Gift
by Setryochi
Summary: Kagome gets Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kaede presents. Hey! Where's Inuyasha's present? Read and find out!


Hi all, it's me! ^^ No, it's not a CB fic this time, it's an Inuyasha fic!

A/N: "Tadaima" is kind of like saying "I'm home." "Sugoi desu yo!" is like saying "It's really great!" Or "It's amazing!" "Moshi moshi" is "Hello" for conversations on the phone.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. I don't own very much money either.

Kagome's Gift

By: Setryochi

***

The New Year was coming and there had been sales everywhere. The perfect time for buying gifts! Kagome had decided to get her friends something they would like, as a gift for the New Year and for being the greatest friends she had ever had. It just so happened that she could also use the English holiday Christmas as an excuse to get them something as well.

"Hm." Kagome looked around the isle with a finger tapping her lip thoughtfully. She smiled, "Shippo would like these for sure!" She picked up a few of the coloring books, one of them was a Christmas coloring book filled with American characters like Santa, and Frosty the snowman. She smiled happily, winter was so fun! Grabbing a package of crayons that had more colors than Shippo would know what to do with she went in search of another present after paying for the kid's items.. 

Finding the cosmetics and accessories floor in the very large department store she began searching for the right present for Sango. She found a very pretty pair of earrings, they were silver with pink and green jewels in them. Kagome couldn't remember if Sango wore earrings, she didn't know if she even had them pierced. Deciding against the earrings she went on to find something more suitable. Kagome looked at rings, bracelets, necklaces, and other miscellaneous accessories but none seemed right.

Kagome found her way to the cosmetics and looked around remembering the red eye paint Sango wore. Maybe she'd enjoy new colors, and something easier to put on and take off? Kagome frowned, what lame presents, she thought. Turning around she noticed the counter with all the perfumes on and in the glass cases surrounding two women employees. Perhaps perfume would be nice? Maybe Miroku would be smart enough to compliment Sango on how good she smelt! Kagome's eyes lit up as she nearly ran to the counter to smell all the wonderful fragrances. 

"May I help you?" one of the women behind the counter asked. Kagome read her name tag, "Yoko". 

"Hai, I'm looking for a gift and I was thinking one of these perfumes would be nice." Kagome beamed excitedly.

"Ah, I see." Yoko smiled, "Man or woman?"

"Woman."

"What is she like?"

"Well… She's very strong," Kagome nodded certainly, "but really nice, and she's pretty, thoughtful, and--"

"That's good," the woman interrupted, "try this." She handed Kagome a little card she had sprayed with a tropical scent. Kagome sniffed it, it did smell good, but not what she had hoped for. She shook her head, "I don't think that one's right." Yoko nodded and reached for another fragrance. She took another bottle and sprayed it on another small business card-like paper. Handing it to Kagome she asked, "What about this one?"

Kagome smelt the sweet scented card, it was a bit strong, maybe not so sweet anymore, she wrinkled her nose. Shaking her head she asked, "Do you have anything flowery?"

Yoko nodded and lifted a bottle out of the glass case. She sprayed a card and let Kagome test it. When Kagome grinned and nodded furiously Yoko smiled and took out a fresh bottle still in it's Sakura blossom decorated box. Kagome paid for it at the counter and was off once again looking for another gift.

"What would Kaede-sama like?" She wondered aloud. Looking around she couldn't see anything that the old woman would like so she decided to try another floor. Kagome was totally lost, she had no idea what Kaede would like. "Kaede-sama can wait then, I'll get Miroku a present first."

Kagome thought long and hard, and a swimsuit calendar would make him very happy!

…But what about Sango?

Kagome frowned, a swimsuit calendar is just to perverted she resolved. She looked around the men's department. The was nothing but men's clothing and a few accessories for men. Kagome circled the third floor hoping that something would catch her eye. Then it hit her! A picture frame with a nice picture in it! "Yes!" She hissed out as she jumped merrily. Employees and customers near by looked at her strangely. Kagome blushed and turned to looked at the nearest shelf.

"Ack!" Her face was completely red now as she jumped out of the isle and ran for the elevator! She had turned to see male models dressed in only tight, white, briefs. How embarrassing, she thought sliding a hand down her face. She pressed the button for the first floor. She could find a nice photo frame there and get a picture of Sango to place in it. She smiled, I bet he'd love it! She paid for the item and headed for the women's department.

"Now back to Kaede-sama's Present."

Kagome had decided Kaede might like a trinket or nick-knack to place somewhere. She had found some lovely ones with faeries and flowers wrapped around a snow globe with lots of sparkly glitter inside. She smiled, this was very pretty, Kaede would like it very much. After exchanging the money for the object Kagome pulled what money she had left out. Her smile quickly melted into a frown. "200 yen?" She still had yet to get Inuyasha something and all she had was about two dollars now. That wouldn't buy anything nice for him. 

Kagome was walking home now making her way through the crowded streets of the city. She carried the bags limply. She was cold but right now was not the time to worry about her health! She needed to get Inuyasha a gift! She sighed, "I could ask Mom if she could loan me some money." How pathetic was that? Kagome shook her head, "I can't do that. I'll have to find a way to make money. But when I get the money; what will I buy for him with it?" She wondered aloud as she stood at the edge of the street waiting to cross with about sixteen other people. It was on the verge of snowing now and the city was decorated in garlands and lots of red and green. Kagome always found it funny that even though they didn't celebrate Christmas, they decorated and had sales for the Holiday. She figured it was just gimmicks to sell, sell, sell! She had learned about this in her English class at school. They always went over the different English celebrations. She was amazed she learned anything considering the school she had missed. Anyways, she smiled faintly passing a bakery that had garlands over the windows of the display cases that had a big red sign that read, "Sale!" That's how it worked, money was important after all! Before completely passing she noticed a flyer. Looking more closely at the bright pink paper she found it was someone looking for a babysitter! And they were willing to pay well! Kagome brightened ripping the paper off the wall and almost running home!

Shivering Kagome unlocked the door to her house. Stepping in she set her bags down, taking her shoes off she placed them in their proper place. "Tadaima!" She called. When no one answered she figured they were out shopping and being busy. She yawned, shopping did take a lot out of a girl, she grabbed the bags and headed up to her room.

Kagome dropped the bags on the floor and purposely fell into her bed. "Mmm, I love you bed," she patted it before drifting off to sleep. She'd call the number on the flyer when she woke up.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Moshi Moshi, is this the Mokuko residence?" Asked Kagome.

"Hai, who is this?" Came the woman's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Higurashi, Kagome, I'm calling about the babysitting job."

"Ah! You're hired!" came the woman's hasty reply. "Can you start tomorrow night, 7:00 to 10:00?"

"Hai," Kagome said startled.

"Good, here's the address." So the woman explained how to get there and that she had three young boys. Kagome would be paid generously.

She squealed happily hanging the phone up! "Yes! This is great!"

Kagome bowed respectfully, "I'm Higurashi, Kagome."

Mrs. Mokuko clapped her hands together as her husband came to stand beside her, "She's so polite! How adorable! I wish we had a nice girl like her!"

Kagome blushed, "Oh, no, I'm really--"

"That's nice, let's go!" The couple stepped from behind the door and ran off to their car, "Be back at ten!" said Mr. Mokuko.

Kagome just looked after them with wide eyes, they seemed a bit odd…

"Yay! Babysitter! Babysitter! Babysitter!" Screamed three very hyper, very annoying, and very dreadful little boys. Kagome squeaked in horror as she was tackled and dragged mercilessly into the house by the little monsters called children.

Kagome had never seen such hyper kids. They bounced, ran, jumped, slid, crashed, trampled, clanked, clacked, tripped, bashed, and all but flew around her. Now she knew why they were so eager to hire her and leave. If she hadn't spent time with Inuyasha and the others in the past she probably wouldn't have lasted the whole few hours. These were worse then Naraku and his minions. She barely survived, but when the parents had returned the children had tired and became sleepy, they had fallen asleep not five minutes before the parents stepped through the door. They thanked Kagome and paid her before she quickly ran to get home. 

Gasp, "I have to hurry, Inuyasha's going to be angry." Kagome ran as quickly as she could. She was exhausted and cold, she still didn't have his present. He had better be happy, she thought as she made her way up the steps of the shrine.

"Tadaima!" She called into the house running up the stares to grab all of her stuff. "Welcome home!" her mother called back from the family room.

Kagome had wrapped all the presents and packed them away with all of the other supplies she needed. Inuyasha had agreed to let her come back home for a few days being as it was winter and there wasn't much they could do. Running down the stairs she nearly sent herself hurdling down them tripping over her own feet. She slipped her shoes on and ran out the door and straight to the well house.

"Here goes nothin'" she jumped in, heavy pack and all. The black and blue swirled around her as she seemed to float through time back 500 years and onto the other side of the well. It was late here just like home so she'd have to hurry to the village. With a great heave she threw her pack up and over the side of the well before climbing and doing the same. Sigh, "I think this is getting too much for me," she hunched over with her hands on her knees as she struggled to breath. She shivered, it had already started to snow here and the grounds were already covered in a thin layer of snow. Kagome grabbed her bag and slung it onto her back, breathing heavily she stood up straight and began to briskly walk to the village.

Kagome almost fell backwards when something jumped down from the roof in front of her.

"I thought you weren't coming." 

Kagome sighed with relief, just Inuyasha… "I would have been here sooner but I had things to take care of." Is it getting hot? "Stop moving Inuyasha." 

"I'm not moving." Inuyasha watched her, she was swaying slightly, she looked tired, and her cheeks were flushed. Silently he maneuvered behind her and took the bundle of heavy supplies, it was his way of helping her. 

"Give it back! I'm not some little girl ya' know! I can carry it!"

"I'm carrying it, get inside," he spat.

I don't feel so good… "Fine," she parted the curtain and walked into the hut. Just as she entered she became dizzy and wobbled from foot to foot, just as she fell she seen black and purple and than just black.

"Kagome-chan!" Shippo looked closely as her eyes began to flutter open. "She's awake!" He cheered.

Kaede hobbled over with a steaming cup cup of tea, "You seem to have over worked yourself. What were you doing?" she asked kneeling down next to Shippo to give the cup to waking girl.

Kagome smiled, "Babysitting."

All eyes in the room looked at her dumbfounded. 

"Babysitting?" asked the houshi.

"Hai, three little boys, three hyper little boys." Kagome answered not realizing they had no clue what she was talking about.

"Eh? Little boys? Kagome! Since when!?" asked Sango crawling over to the weakened girl.

Inuyasha sat in the corner looking bored, but only someone who didn't know him would believe it. He was sitting on edge wondering about what she would say next.

"Since I called the number. They didn't worn me they were demons! I had to fight them off!" She said surely.

They all gapped at her, "You fought three demon boys? All on your own?" asked Kaede utterly shocked.

"Huh?" Kagome realized now they misunderstood, "Oh, they were human children! I was watching them!" She scratched her head, "Sorry."

"Keh, you watched children and got that exhausted over it?" Inuyasha looked at her disbelieving. 

Kagome nodded, "Hai, they were horrible, but I was paid well!" she cheered up. "Oh! Almost forgot!" She sat up and crawled to her bag. She smiled, "I have gifts!"

"Yay!" Shippo jumped up and was next to Kagome in no time at all.

"Here," she pulled out a perfectly wrapped present. Shippo took it and ripped it open, "wow! Thanks Kagome!" He flipped through the pages eagerly. Kagome grinned, after her nap she was feeling much better. She pulled out the next gift and handed it to Miroku, the next was to Sango, and she handed Kaede hers.

Inuyasha waited, she had to have gotten him something right? Not that he cared or anything. He didn't need a present, but it was only fair that if she gave them one, she give him one too, right? When she didn't he simply turned and left the hut with a small, "Keh!"

"Kagome it's beautiful, much too lovely for me." Said Kaede thanking her.

Miroku stared at his present, you could almost see his blush. Running his fingers over the torn picture in the frame he smiled and stuffed it into his robes before anyone seen it, "Thank you."

Sango looked at her present for a moment, unsure. She opened the little box and pulled out the fancy little bottle. "You spray it like this," Kagome said taking the cap off and facing it towards her friend. She pressed down and a wonderful fragrance filled the air. "Oh! Sugoi desu yo!" Sango exclaimed hugging the school girl. Kagome grinned, seeing her friends happy was very satisfying. She looked around as everyone marveled over their gifts and showed them to each other. "Where's Inuyasha?" she asked aloud to herself. Getting up she left the hut unnoticed.

"Inuyasha?" she called out. She shivered as a light breeze blew her hair around. "It's cold," she whispered. The trees were bare and the ground was white, Inuyasha couldn't be that hard to find. Looking mostly up into the gray tree branches she spotted a red bundle a few trees away. "Inuyasha?" she called up to him.

He didn't answer. He didn't have to.

"Inuyasha, I'm really sorry."

"For what?" he asked pretending like nothing was wrong.

"I meant to get you a present, but I ran out of money. That's why I was late getting here last night. I was babysitting to get the money to get you something." She was beginning to try and climb the tree. She knew it was fruitless to try and get him to come down.

"Keh! What do I care about a stupid present?"

She was almost there, just a little more. Grab that branch and, snap, "Ah-!" But before she fell she was in something very warm. Opening her eyes she found red fire rat skin wrapped around her covering the chest and arms of a white haired hanyou. Inuyasha had caught her.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Keh." he set her down. She backed away from him slightly, her arms wrapped around her own body. The half-demon looked away. 

"I'll bring you a present next time," she smiled. 

"I don't need a present," he began to walk away.

Kagome frowned, "What? After all I went through? You're getting a present! And you'll like it!" she stomped after him.

"I don't want one!" he turned to glare at her.

"Well you'll get one whether you want it or not!" she stood on her tippy-toes only inches away from his face glaring back at him.

He glared more, he didn't need or want a present. So he kept telling himself. "If you get me one I'll throw it away!"

"If you throw it away I'll cry! And you don't want to make me cry do you?" She seemed to get closer with every word.

His eyes shifted from side to side, that wasn't fair! "Cry all you wan-" His words were cut short when warm lips were pressed to his. His first thought was to push her way, but his body had another idea. He pulled her closer wrapping his arms around her as hers wound around his neck. The kiss was tender and warm but quickly became something much more passionate and hot, the snow for a mile around them would have melted if it were fire. 

Breaking the kiss he breathed against her mouth, "That's the best present anyone's ever given me."

***

T'was fun writing this one! ^^ My first Inuyasha fic ever. Merry Christmas all, I hope you enjoyed it!

Set-chan


End file.
